The Volleyball Team Hidden in the Leaves
by Icarus11
Summary: Konohagakure High School is known for having one of the strongest Volleyball teams in Japan with their incredibly talented players! This team doesn't fly like the Crows of Karasuno, doesn't connect like the Cats of Nekoma or strike like the Eagles of Shiratorizawa... No this team is unstoppable as the elements! Look out Nationals, Konoha are here to win! Naruto/? Adopted from OFion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or Naruto

 **The Volleyball Team Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Adopted from OFion**

 **Chapter 1: The Ones Who Reach for the Sky**

It was a game that seemed so simple when one looked at it.

Pass with your forearms, push it into the air with your hands and hit it over the net where your opponent couldn't receive it. Do that for a couple sets and you win. But there was so much more to Volleyball than just that…

One would often wonder why there was so much excitement for the sport and why people around the world put so much hard work into the game… It was a team sport, one that required each person to be functioning at 100% for the play to happen but it was also a game where each individual player shined in their own right.

Liberos are the guardians of the earth, making sure the ball did not touch the ground on their side of the court and focusing on getting the ball to their target. Liberos are often short and deadly quick as their job is to receive spikes and serves moving at over 70mph at times and get a perfect pass to their target. Whether that meant serve receives, block follows or receiving a devastating spike that would have ended the game there and then.

Setters are the tacticians, the generals that sent their soldiers into battle to win points. They are responsible for making plays and managing the offense by finding opportunities for their hitters to attack. They are also have to be all around players as they must also be proficient in blocking and serving, with setters often being the best server on the team not counting the pinch server.

Middle Blockers are the lords of the wall whose jobs are to stop or slow down spikes from the opposing team and to score fast points of their own. Usually the tallest players on the team, middle blockers are some of the most reliable players who are essential to both offense and defense.

Wing Spikers are the strongest hitters on the team and are positioned on both sides of the court. The Left Side spikers are known as the Outside Hitters and were often the most reliable hitters on the team. The Outside often gets the most sets and was often given the toss when the first pass was not perfect as they are almost guaranteed to get the ball over the net. The Right Side attacker was known as the Opposite Hitter and their jobs were numerous as well, as they were tasked with blocking the other teams Outside as well as scoring points when the opponent's defense isn't prepared.

The final position was not an official one but one that had worked itself into popular volleyball terminology. The Ace. The spiker whose power and skill was undeniable and was tasked with winning points when the team needed them most. No matter the pressure they are under and who they are facing, the Ace is the one who the team puts their trust in when things get tough.

It was a simple game whose possibilities were endless for those who worked hard. There was no limit to what those who trained and practiced until they were the best.

This is the story of one team who would not stop until they were the best, no matter what obstacle was in their way. This was the story of Konohagakure High School and the volleyball team that took the country by storm.

* * *

As one approached the building, the sounds only grew louder. Every few seconds for hours on end, there would be a sound like gunshots that echoed through the building and scared passing by high school students heading to class. It was only when one removed their shoes and entered the building near the end of campus that realized what was happening.

Those "gunshots" were the sounds of the Konoha Volleyball Team practicing spiking. They were in fact spiking the ball so hard, they were bouncing their poor victims off the ground with so much force that the balls were flying into the bleachers of their gym. The gym was rather nice, with recently finished wood floors and a brand new set of dark green bleachers bought using their recently won prize money from their last tournament. Displayed proudly under the many windows that revealed the beauty of the environment surrounding them was a dark green banner that said, "Be as Unstoppable as the Elements".

"One more!"

The shout knocked the team's setter from his daydream, making the 2nd year look around tiredly. The teen's name was Shikamaru Nara and he was the starting setter for Konoha, also known as the "Lazy Genius". A brilliant young man whose IQ was in the 200's, Shikamaru was known to be able to find a weakness in any defense and to bring out the full potential of his hitters...when he actually cared that is.

Shikamaru had brown eyes that were always analyzing things but always looked bored as well. His long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail that spiky outwards which, according to his teammates, made him "look like a pineapple". He had a slender face and pierced ears with silver hoop earrings, a family tradition. Shikamaru wore the usual Konohagakure Volleyball uniform which consisted of a dark green jersey with navy blue sleeves and navy blue shorts that were slightly longer than normal so that they covered the knees and hid the player's knee pads. The jersey had the school's symbol of a spiral leaf on the front as well as the name of the school in kanji along the upper back, while Shikamaru's jersey prominently displayed the number 10 on the front.

"That's your fourth in a row Konohamaru-kun" Shikamaru said exasperatedly to his underclassman who was still bouncing up and down excitedly.

Konohamaru Sarutobi was the youngest member of the Konohagakure Volleyball Team and one of the only two 1st years on the team. He had short spiky brown hair and black eyes that were bursting with energy along with a young face that his teammates would usually tease him about. Almost unconsciously, Konohamaru displayed his Konoha jersey with pride so that all could see the 13 on his chest.

One of the team's two regular Outside hitters, Konohamaru had shown from the beginning that he had a lot of potential and hoped to become just like his grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi. A legend in the volleyball world, Hiruzen Sarutobi was a member of the first generation Konohagakure Volleyball Team who would later go on to play on the National Team.

"One more and then we can take a break until the Captain and the Vice Captain comeback!" Konohamaru said with a bright grin as he spun the red, green and white volleyball in his hands.

"Yosh! I will receive this one and if I don't, I will do 500 pushups and if I can't do 500 push ups, I will do 1000 situps…" Konoha's Libero began to rant as he readied himself for the attack from where he stood on the other side of the net.

Rock Lee's appearance was a bit...off putting. He had a bowl haircut that was rather shiny and very thick eyebrows that were rather strange looking along with his big round eyes. His appearance only became even more strange with the addition of the Konoha Libero uniform which was almost entirely dark green and lacked the dark blue of the normal uniform as well as the bright orange ankle braces and white bandages around his forearms and fingers that Lee wore.

Rock Lee was the opposite of a volleyball genius. He had not been gifted with incredible potential or outstanding prodigal skill. No, Rock Lee was a Libero who had trained and worked until he was one of the most physically fit volleyball players in all of Japan. He was a player who displayed the number 7 on his shirt with pride as it had not been easy to get onto that court and defend his right to be there.

"Left side!" Konohamaru called as he tossed the ball to Shikamaru who watched it with a bored expression.

 _Left, right, left!_

That was the pattern Konohamaru's feet took as he approached the ball, watching it as it left Shikamaru's hands perfectly and began to enter the prime hitting location. Konohamaru took to the air with a jump almost reminiscent of a monkey as his left hand came in front of him and his right arm cocked back. It was only when his head was above the net and the ball was in front of him that he swung, his wrist snapping to form topspin on the spike.

There was another sound like gunshots at the sheer power behind the spike but instead of striking the back right corner like Konohamaru intended, there was a blur of green as Rock Lee appeared there in an instant. The spike bounced off his awaiting forearms with ease as the Libero's arms pulled back to absorb some of the energy behind the strike, allowing the pass to float easily to where the setter on his side of the net would be standing.

"Aw, I thought that was a good one too…" Konohamaru said with a small pout on his face.

"Yosh! Your hit was excellent Konohamaru-kun! Your flames of Youth burn quite brightly! You are in line to becoming the next Ace of this team if you continue working hard!" Lee yelled across the gym as he gave Konohamaru a big blinding smile and a thumbs up. There was the sound of footsteps behind them and the three volleyball players on the court turned to look at the two people stepping onto the court.

Shino Aburame was quite tall, as was fitting for his position of middle blocker. His eyes were hidden behind round, darkened sport glasses and his brown hair was slightly bushy, something that was only seen on a volleyball court as on all other occasions Shino was wearing a jacket with a hood. Instead of his usual sea green jacket that he wore everywhere, Shino was rather comfortable in the Konohagakure uniform and the 8 on his jersey.

A player who prided himself on remaining calm under pressure and outthinking his opponents instead of powering through most obstacles, Shino was a dangerous middle blocker that used his intelligence to his advantage when he read blocks.

The other teen was tall as well, being only slightly shorter than Shino, but still tall enough to be almost instantly identifiable as a middle blocker. Neji Hyuga had striking features with his pale skin, long black hair and pure white eyes that made him look like he was blind.

It was quite the opposite in fact. Neji Hyuga had amazing vision that practically allowed him to see the entire court at once no matter where he was, whether it was the opposing hitters or where Lee was behind him. This allowed the genius middle blocker to either kill the spike instantly by reading where the setter was going to toss to or direct the spike so that Lee could receive it with very little trouble. Neji was a deadly opponent that wore the number 3 on his jersey with pride.

"That was a nice hit Konohamaru-kun but try to remain more neutral as you ready yourself to hit. It was obvious that you were going for the deep corner shot over the straight and that means a blocker could react and close the gap..." Shino analyzed with his calm neutral tone that sounded cold but wasn't meant to be.

Luckily Konohamaru was used to this and took the advice happily. "Arigatou Shino-senpai!"

Shikamaru turned to his teammates with a deadpan look on his face. "Do you guys want to hit?"

"I would not be opposed to practicing a few new techniques" Shino said with a small shrug. The week was only halfway over and they had already had a couple practices that week, only their captain and vice captain had not been present for either of them.

"Okay then wait for the Vice Captain to get here. He'll set you up quite nicely while I rest." Shikamaru said as he walked off the court to grab a water bottle.

Neji chuckled and shook his head at his teammate's antics. "Lazy as always, Nara-san"

"Say what you will Neji but I'm tired...let me know when Coach gets here" Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes as he rotated his body so he was laying down on the bench that ran along the side of the gym.

Shino raised his eyebrow as he turned to face the door. "Coach is here."

Shikamaru groaned and shut his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei would understand if I took a nap…"

Shino was right of course as a moment later, a mop of gravity defying silver hair popped in through the doorway and attached to it was the current coach of the Konohagakure Volleyball Team. He was rather young, only around 26 or 27 but already had long silver hair that he claimed was natural that along with his covered mouth and left eye gave him a rather mysterious look.

Kakashi Hatake was known throughout the country as one of the greatest high school volleyball players of the previous generation and the Ace of the Konohagakure Volleyball team that lead his team to a National Championship. Kakashi had combined his incredible intelligence with his athletics to become a volleyball genius that had been noticed by national scouts since he was young due to his incredible ability to adapt to almost any situation.

The young coach stepped into the gym with his signature eye smile as he gave his team a wave. "Good morning children!"

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" The entire team responded, even Shikamaru's whose eyes were closed from where he sat on the bench.

Shino's head snapped once more to the doorway once Kakashi had stepped through. "They're here…"

Now that made Shikamaru's eyes open as he sat up to look at the doorway.

The first person to walk through looked like a japanese male idol with his handsome face, onyx eyes and pitch black hair that framed the sides of his face. The next most obvious thing about him was the grey and black sports jacket with the japanese flag on it that he was wearing over his Konohagakure uniform with the number 2 on it.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the greatest prodigies in the history of japanese high school volleyball as well as a well known legacy. The younger brother of the great volleyball player Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke had shown from the beginning that he had inherited the same incredible prodigious ability that his brother also shared. An ambidextrous Opposite hitter that was known to "spike like a lightning bolt crashes to earth", Sasuke had been a first choice for the Japanese U19 team for his incredible playing style was quite unlike anyone else's.

The next person to walk into the gym was the polar opposite to Sasuke. The teen was the same age as everyone else in the room but was significantly tanner, with an almost bronze complexion and his spiky golden hair was not dyed but natural. Not to mention his blue eyes and whisker birthmarks on both cheeks that made him seem more like a foreigner when he was in fact 100% japanese. The confusion only continued when one noticed that this teen was also wearing the same jacket as Sasuke, only with a jersey with the number 9 on it underneath.

Naruto Uzumaki was a strange, strange volleyball player. He wasn't incredibly tall, being only around 180 cm, nor was he naturally gifted in the sport like Sasuke or Kakashi or Neji but Naruto never let that stop him. He trained and trained and learned and learned, striving to become a unique player that wasn't like anyone else and to become the best professional volleyball player in all of Japan.

To go from a zero in the sport to one of the top three spikers in Japan was nothing short of extraordinary but the path hadn't been easy. Countless nights had been spent training his body and perfecting his techniques until he had become a hurricane on the court, an unstoppable force that had only one goal in mind, getting his team to Nationals and winning. Naruto Uzumaki was the kind of player that you trusted and relied on as you knew that he had your back and would fight with every last ounce of his energy until you as a team had won.

As soon as he walked into the room, Naruto flashed his team a big grin. "Let's get this practice started!"

The entire atmosphere of the room brightened at the words of their captain and everyone jumped to their feet. "Hai!"

* * *

 **Hinata Shoyo couldn't even watch in despair as the ball fell to the ground behind him. Nishinoya had received the spike and Kageyama had given him the perfect set but it just wasn't enough...he wasn't strong enough. His feet struck the ground a few moments after the ball did and Hinata turned around to see his teammates on the ground, all three of them having dove to follow the block but couldn't reach it in time.**

Hinata's hands clenched into white knuckled fists as he watch Seijoh cheer and huddle in celebration. He wasn't angry at them, he was angry at himself. Hinata was angry that he had been so predictable and he had been the one who lost the point. He had let Kageyama believe that he could rely on him and when his setter needed him most...when his team needed him most...he had lost them the point and the match…Hinata knew one thing...he was not ready to be an Ace...Hinata looked at his downtrodden team with his own look of sadness before glancing at the black banner that hung behind their side of the court with a sigh.

Hinata briefly glanced up to the back of the gym where two teens were sitting and watching the match. What confused Hinata was the fact the two teens weren't cheering for either team, just simply watching. Hinata's eyes met the blonde haired teen's eyes and suddenly Hinata felt a familiar sensation. Like he was looking at someone who was favored by the air as well…

"Hinata! Time to line up!" Daichi yelled from behind Hinata, which forced him to break eye contact with the blonde boy.

"Hai!" Hinata yelled before racing after his captain.

It was going to take much more training until Karasuno was ready to "fly" with the powerhouses once more.

* * *

"Same ol' Sejioh…" Naruto said, crossing his arms as he watched the end of the match. "Oikawa is a pain in the ass to deal with…"

When Sasuke and Naruto had heard that the Miyagi Preliminaries were taking place, they had decided to make the trip. In a prefecture that had both Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa, Sasuke had insisted that they go see the competition that year.

"You're telling me…" Sasuke said with a small frown of his own. "Lee couldn't figure out how to deal with that jump serve for almost the entire first set."

The last time Seijoh and Konoha had played, Oikawa's jump serves had punched holes in their defense and Lee had not been able to perfectly receive one of his serves for almost the entire first half of the match. While only one or two aces were scored on Konoha by Oikawa, it was still difficult to receive and get to target as the serve almost always curved in one direction or the other.

"Although you were happy you saw it right?" Naruto retorted with a smirk that only got him a grunt in return.

It was a well known fact around Konoha that Sasuke was Kakashi's star student as just like Kakashi, Sasuke had the natural talent to see certain techniques and replicate it with enough practice. After seeing Oikawa's and Ushijima's jump serve, Sasuke had been rather eager to learn the serve for himself before later teaching it to the rest of his team. Not to mention being ambidextrous, Sasuke had learned to switch the hand he did his jump serve with to confuse the other team's defense.

Seeing as Sasuke wouldn't say anything else, Naruto leaned in toward the match with his chin resting in his hand."Karasuno huh? That's the team the Little Giant was on a few years back right? They went to Nationals back then"

"Yes but since they lost their coach, their team hasn't been nearly as strong since" Sasuke explained as they watched the Karasuno solemnly show respect to Aoba Johsai.

Naruto smirked. "Until now…"

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked Naruto whose foxlike grin had only gotten larger as he inspected each player on Karasuno.

"U19 is going to want the Setter soon because Oikawa is graduating and Nishinoya is going to be recruited eventually but I kind of like the orange haired kid" Naruto admitted after a moment.

Sasuke sighed and facepalmed. "I had a feeling you would…He's too much like you for you not to like him"

"He jumps hella high...and he's fast too...he's got potential! People are going to underestimate him and that is going to be deadly!" Naruto said with a feral, excited grin on his face. It wasn't often he found a rival for his position and Naruto was excited, even if the kid was very inexperienced.

"A stable foundation of three 3rd years who are willing to fight at 100% with no regrets, two 2nd year starters with great physicality and mental toughness and a few 1st years who are wild and talented enough to make splashes in the Miyagi Prefecture" Naruto analyzed, his bright blue eyes practically glowing with excitement at the possibility of new rivals. "I think this is going to be a good year Sasuke…"

Naruto's gaze focused on the small orange haired middle blocker from Karasuno was standing with his team when suddenly the boy turned around to look him directly in the eyes. The two had a brief staredown as both analyzed the other before the boy was called away by his captain.

"Hinata Shoyo...let's see which of us fly higher…" Naruto said with a grin.

And with that Naruto and Sasuke got up and left, wondering what their next encounter with the newborn crows would be.

* * *

 **A few days had passed since the final match with Seijoh and Karasuno had only now heard the news. The team that had beaten them had lost 2-0 to Shiratorizawa.**

Hinata's hands clenched tightly around the mop he was using to clean the floor. The team that had defeated Karasuno when they had been fighting at their best had been beaten like it was nothing. Just how weak was he...

"Oi! The new Volleyball Monthly has come in!"

Hinata looked upwards in excitement and quickly rushed over to where Tanaka was standing with big eyes, having already completely forgotten about what he was sad about. "Oh! What's Volleyball Monthly?"

Tanaka gasped dramatically before grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and beginning to him violently. "What? You're a volleyball player but you've never heard of this magazine?"

Hinata and Tanaka heard a few people chuckling from behind them to see Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi walking toward them with Kageyama quickly following.

"It's a magazine published by the Japanese Volleyball Association that talks about the most prominent high school players and schools as well as the national team" Sugawara explained with a bright smile.

Hinata's eyes began to sparkle once more in awe. "Woah~"

The first page they opened to showed a series of extremely tall teenagers wearing white and blue uniforms with their ace being a tall teen with white hair and no eyebrows.

Hinata instantly recognized them. "Dateko"

The second page had a team with a white and seafoam green jersey. The team radiated a sense of regalness with their captain being a young man with shaggy brown hair and a smug look on his face.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and he said the next name with almost a growl. "Aoba Johsai"

The third page showed a team with maroon and white jerseys that just radiated superiority. The most prominent member was their captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Super Ace of the Miyagi Prefecture.

This time, Kageyama was the one who said the name of the team under his breath. "Shiratorizawa"

"The Miyagi Prefecture by itself has some scary teams..." Asahi admitted, considering what three teams they had just looked at.

Sugawara nodded. "The Tokyo teams are no joke and then you have the Yamanashi team…"

"Woah, the Yamanashi prefecture has strong teams?" Hinata asked with wide eyes in surprise while even Kageyama was a bit surprised as well.

"Just 1 team" Daichi corrected as he turned to magazine to one of the last pages in the book. "Konohagakure High School"

The team wore forest green and navy blue jerseys and unlike most teams where only 2 or so players would stand out per team, all seven players on this team were worth noting. The two tall, calm middle blockers. The libero with the weird eyebrows and bulging muscles. The lazy but calculating setter. The young, energetic brown haired teen. The incredibly handsome dark haired vice captain whose black hawk like eyes stared directly into the camera. The golden haired blue eyed captain whose bright grin was almost infectious.

Hinata took a double take at the last two members of the team. They looked really familiar...

"The team of the Dual Aces…" Sugawara said solemnly.

That snapped Hinata from his daydream as he whipped around to stare at Sugawara with wide eyes. "Wait what? Dual Aces? I thought each team has 1 Ace!"

"You're right. Almost all teams only has 1 ace, it's just Konoha is different. They have two wing spikers of the highest caliber so instead of having 1 ace, they have two." Asahi explained with a bit of a frown on his face. He was the ace of Karasuno but he wasn't getting the same attention as these two...

Hinata stopped as he paused to think for a moment before suddenly remembering something. "Wait I think those two guys were at our match…"

The gym went silent for a moment in surprise before there was a simultaneous shout of. "What?"

"They were at our match, I made eye contact with the blonde one!" Hinata said with a nod, suddenly sure.

"Sasuke Uchiha, an ambidextrous right side hitter that watches the game like a hawk. He's a starter for the U19 National Team and is known for his Chidori, a spike that breaks through a block and goes straight down like a lightning bolt hitting the earth" Said a voice that came from behind the group gathered around the magazine. The team turned around in surprise to see their coach Keishin Ukai who bent down to turn the page, showing an image that was incredible.

The black haired teen from earlier looked like a hawk in the sky as he hovered above the net, his left arm extended having just hit the ball into the ground with so much overwhelming force that it bounced toward the ceiling. Hinata stared with wide eyes at the opposite hitter and the only thing he could say was "Wow…"

"And then there's Naruto Uzumaki…" Keishin said next, a serious look on his face.

Hinata was on the edge of his seat by this point. "Who is he?"

"Where as Sasuke is precise and deadly when the ball is tossed to him, Naruto is just overwhelmingly powerful. He's almost always the fastest player on the court, the most powerful hitter and the highest jumper in all of Japan" Daichi said with a stern look on his face. "He's one of the most athletic high school volleyball players in the country, if not the world"

Keishin turned the page a second time to show an picture that would be engrained in Hinata's head for the rest of his life. In the picture, Naruto's body had crunched after hitting the ball with so much force, the ball had deformed and rippled as it struck the ground.

But the most amazing part was the fact that the teen's entire upper torso was above the net…an eight foot net. It looked like Naruto was flying…

Sugawara's face was serious. "One of the top three Aces in the country and the starting Outside Hitter for the U19 Japanese National Team. He's known for his technique The Rasengan, a spike with so much spin and power that it is almost impossible to receive perfectly"

Hinata was silent for a moment as he clenched his hands into fists. "There are so many amazing players in the country that are so much better than me…"

Hinata grinned brightly at the thought of the obstacles he would have to overcome. "That makes me so excited! I hope we get to play them!"

"We better train then if we want to face them and win!" Hinata cheered, earning a roar of approval from the team.

"Let's go!" Daichi yelled before he took off jogging, with the rest of the team quickly following.

Just before he walked through the door, Hinata turned around to glance at the magazine opened at the picture of the blonde haired Ace. "Naruto Uzumaki…I'm going to fly higher than you!"

 **Hey guys! This is Icarus11 and welcome to The Volleyball Team Hidden in the Leaves!**

 **The original author of this story is OFion who is a good friend of mine and because of school, he has taken an indefinite hiatus from writing. Fortunately, since we are both huge fans of Naruto and Haikyuu, he has let me adopt this story. Hopefully as an offering, you guys will like chapter 2 which I wrote myself.**

 **See ya in the next one!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or Naruto

 **The Volleyball Team Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Adopted from OFion**

 **Chapter 2: Level Up**

"Is that-" Tanaka's eyes widened astronomically.

Nishinoya gasped before pointing at the red and white structure not that far away from them. "The Skytree?"

Everyone from Karasuno looked at the direction Nishinoya was pointing, glancing away from the bags they were trying to remove from the back seat of the bus. The ride hadn't been terribly long but their legs were stiff, causing a few members to jump a couple times to loosen them. Collectively, the rest of the team seemed to sigh in exasperation as they instantly recognized the mistake their more...wild members had made.

"No, that's just a normal transmission tower…" Kai, the calm Nekoma vice captain corrected sheepishly. The gentle black haired wing spiker seemed like he was used to the wild behavior from the Karasuno up-incoming ace and libero due to his own experience with his own spirited ace. On the other hand, the comment from the Karasuno boys was enough to earn a cackling laugh from Kuroo.

Either ignoring or not noticing this, Nishinoya and Tanaka glanced at each other before roaring to the skies in excitement. "HERE WE ARE TOKYO!"

The rest of the team seemed slightly less impressed with the change of scenery. The location of the training camp was in the suburbs of Tokyo and wasn't that different from their part of Miyagi, except for the temperature which was a few degrees warmer. Luckily volleyball was an indoor sport and they wouldn't be forced to play outside.

Taking a second to catch his breath after the hard laugh, Kuroo, the 6'2" middle blocker and captain of the Nekoma team ran a hand through his shaggy black hair as he noticed that two of the most prominent members of the Karasuno team were missing. "Where are the Freak Twins?"

"They're taking remedial exams…" Daichi sighed and shook his head with an exasperated chuckle. "But they'll meet us after they're done."

Daichi almost had a hard time believing when he saw the grades the two most...eccentric members of the first years had received on their final exams. Kageyama, a volleyball genius of the highest magnitude, had memorized the wrong section and had done horribly on the reading comprehension whereas Hinata, who had been incredibly confident, had simply made the mistake of bubbling his answers one mark off. Not the largest possible mistakes but still enough for the boys to score below the minimum passing grade.

Kuroo shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, when you all are ready, meet us in the gym" He gestured toward the building behind them with a hand. "The other guys are here already"

"Already?" Asahi asked, glancing nervously around the Nekoma captain to see if he could see into the gym.

Kuroo smirked, his sneaky cat like attributes coming out. "You'll just have to come and see"

Daichi wasn't sure why but there was something about Kuroo's smile that freaked him out. There was something he didn't know and that scared the Karasuno captain. The most mature crow didn't know what his team had signed up for...

* * *

Hinata's eye tracked the minute hand of the clock as it approached the 12. His right hand twitched, as if feeling the phantom sensation of spiking before he quickly put in the last answer a moment before the bell rang. Hinata could feel his heart beating faster and he practically wanted to jump out of his seat in anticipation.

Months ago, the orange haired boy could barely stand to be near the dark blue haired setter. Now, however, the connection the small middle blocker had with the one he called his partner was strong enough that Hinata could almost telepathically feel Kageyama tensing next to him, ready to bolt out of his chair at a moment's notice.

The teacher glanced up at the clock herself before placing her hand out toward Hinata and Kageyama. "Hand in your tests you two, you may go now"

"Arigato Sensei!"

Kageyama and Hinata quickly placed their papers in their teacher's hands before bowing respectfully. She smiled at them which they took as a cue to leave as the two boys sprinted out of the room as quickly as possible, only hearing their teacher yell from behind them "Good luck!".

The two volleyball players barely got outside when they heard the squealing of burning rubber very close to them, causing them to jump backwards just in time to see a small truck whipped around a turn with ridiculous speed before drifting to a stop ten feet in front of them.

"Hey losers," A blonde haired woman stuck her head out of the window, a lollipop in her mouth as she eyed the two boys. "You're the ones who need the ride?"

Immediately the two boys noticed the attitudinal similarities to a certain wing spiker they knew along with the extreme air of coolness that seemed to radiate off of her. Hinata's eyes widened in awe. "Wow! You're Tanaka-san's big sister?"

The woman grinned a bright sunny grin that reminded Hinata a bit of his own. "Yep! Call me Saeko-neesan! I'll get you to Tokyo in a snap!" Saeko exclaimed as she gestured with her thumb to the truck.

Without a second thought, the two boys sprinted for the back of the white van, something most parents warned against. "Arigato!" Hinata and Kageyama yelled as they quickly rushed into the truck, eager to meet their team.

Saeko smirked devilishly as she planted her foot down on the accelerator. "Don't thank me yet…"

The Freak 1st Year Duo knew they were in the trouble the second they heard the wheels squeal in protest once more. The two suddenly found themselves thrown all over the place by the ridiculously tight turn, feeling g-forces reminiscent to astronauts and fighter jet pilots.

Hinata's grip on his seat was white knuckled. He loved to jump in volleyball and loved the experience of flying it gave him. Hinata now knew he did not like when the wheels of the car he was in left the road and the small white truck flew through the air and down the street. The orange haired boy's eyes widened in horror. It was a long ride to Tokyo.

* * *

"What!" Was the universal cry from the rest of the Karasuno team as they glanced around the gym. The Nekoma gym was rather large, with three courts and a large set of elevated bleachers. Despite the size, almost every court was being used by one of the teams to warm up and was filled with dozens of the best volleyball players in Japan. Most of the teams were using the time to pepper (also known as to practice bumping, setting and hitting the ball between two people) while the last court was being used by two teams doing hitting lines with lethal ferocity.

Whipping around to face the Karasuno team, Kuroo smirked as he gestured toward each school individually.

"Ubugawa High, a school known for their intense serving and blocking,"

The players from Ubugawa high all wore the same yellow t-shirt, green sports bib and white shorts as they practiced getting spin on their down balls as they peppered. The captain, a teen with a sharp glare and a ponytail glanced at the Karasuno team before going back to practice. A jump serve was no use without spin and Ubugawa was a team that took their serving very seriously.

"Shinzen High, the masters of using combos,"

Shinzen High's team all wore the same pale green shorts, pink sports bib and white shirt as they gathered around to talk about a new strategy or trick play they were planning. The captain was a teen with a small afro who turned to face the Karasuno team and gave them a small nod of acknowledgement. Shinzen didn't have any incredibly athletic players but the carefully devised plays that they had in their arsenal were enough to confuse the strongest of defenses.

"Fukurodani High, a team spearheaded by their powerful Ace,"

Fukurodani was at the other end of the gym and was one of the two teams doing hitting lines, their dark blue shirts and aqua blue sports bibs barely noticeable from where the Karasuno team was. A tall teen with white hair like an owl turned to them and from the other side of the gym, gave a huge wave and a peace sign. He looked rather unassuming despite the fact that his last spike had just been hit at an insane angle that had everyone watching widen their eyes in surprise.

"Nekoma High, a team that constantly connects with the ball and counter attacks"

Karasuno easily identified the red and black uniforms of their destined rivals as the team practiced receiving hard-to-get-balls by diving. One thing the team of crows recognized was the very tall grey haired member of Nekoma who wasn't there the last time the team had played them. Asahi practically jumped when he saw those green eyes land upon him, there was something about the tall middle blocker that gave him the heebie-jeebies.

"And Konoha High, the team of the Dual Aces"

Kuroo said the name as if it was nothing but all of Karasuno's team immediately turned to the last team in the gym in shock. The Konoha team was practicing hitting lines next to the Fukurodani team and the Karasuno team could only watch in amazement as a teen with spiky blonde hair leapt into the air before spiking so hard at a near vertical angle that it sent the ball rocketing into the ceiling with a sound that made the entire gym stop for a second to look.

Kuroo grinned at the shocked Karasuno team. "Surprise!"

"How did you get Konoha to come to this practice? They're not even in Tokyo!" Sugawara exclaimed, his mouth agape in surprise.

Kuroo shrugged like it was nothing. "Coach got a phone call from Kakashi Hatake-"

"The Kakashi Hatake from the Japanese National Team!" Nishinoya yelled in awe, his eyes starting to sparkle. He remembered watching the famous Konoha ace play at nationals when he was just a little kid running around in the playground, not knowing that he would dream of being in the same spot.

Kuroo nodded, his fluffy black hair shaking from the movement. "Yeah. Kakashi-sensei asked if his team could join the training camp and Coach couldn't refuse such an offer. It's not often a nationally seated team asks to practice with you."

With that, the scheming captain of Nekoma left the Karasuno team to their thoughts as he walked to meet his team. Once he was a few steps away, however, he suddenly turned around after remembering something rather important. "Don't forget if you lose, you have to do one round of diving drills around the court!" Kuroo said as he let out a mischievous chuckle.

After the black cat had returned to his own team, Asahi let out a shiver. "That guy scares me…"

"Not as much as they scare me…" Sugawara mumbled as he and the rest of his team watched Fukurodani and Konoha from the other end of the gym. Two nationally ranked teams were in the building and the crows weren't sure how to handle them…

* * *

"One more Sasuke!" The blonde haired captain called from the front section of the court. His hands were crossed behind his head, his eyes facing forward with complete trust in his best friend's abilities.

The Konoha vice captain let out a small grunt that sounded like "Hn" as he bounced the ball a few times between his left and right hands to get a good feel. After around three bounces, Sasuke held the ball out with his left hand in front of him before giving himself a nice high toss. The ball spun with topspin as it was tossed both high and forward as Sasuke began his approach. The Ambidextrous hitter decided to approach lefty that time and entered the air with his right hand in front and left hand cocked back to swing. His form was beautiful, something expected from a prodigy of the highest caliber.

While Sasuke didn't jump as high as Naruto, he was still easily three or more feet off the ground as he met the ball in the air. His arm whipped around and collided with the ball with a sound rather reminiscent to the crack of thunder, sending the ball shooting across the court like a flash of lightning as it flew toward the corner. The amount of spin on the ball was incredible and it was only because Sasuke had already scored three aces in a row on the other team that the ball was received. As soon as Shinzen's captain Ogano saw Sasuke serve the ball, he had immediately dove toward the corner where he knew the ball was heading and managed to barely catch the ball with his fully extended forearm.

"Dammit!" The teen with the afro cursed as he watched the received ball go back over the net and he was forced to rush back to his position, angry red marks littering his forearms from the punishing serves.

"Chance ball!" Rock Lee shouted, getting his teammates ready. The eccentric Libero brought his forearms together in flawless form as he passed the easy ball over to Shikamaru in a perfect pass.

Shinzen's blockers eyed the Konoha team carefully, a barely hidden fear right below the surface. Sasuke was serving which mean Shikamaru the setter was front row, leaving two front row hitters as well as the possibility for a setter dump. Not to mention both Konohamaru and Sasuke had proven themselves more than capable of jumping to great heights, leaving both viable options for a backrow attack. All in all, that left five possible attacking options for Konoha, not to mention the possibilities for quicks and combination plays.

Luckily Shinzen were saved the issue of reading who the ball was for as Naruto raised a hand to catch his setter's attention. "Shika!"

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru said with a sigh, his hands moving above his head to set.

The ball made easy contact with Shikamaru's hands as the young genius calculated the perfect amount of force to send a very high set toward the left side. All three blockers moved quickly to the left side of the court before waiting to block the Konoha captain once the ball began to drop, timing their jump very carefully. The only problem was that the set wasn't arcing downward and was continuing to travel a solid three or four feet over the net.

The players from Shinzen gave a sigh of relief, seeing the seemingly impossible set travel across the net and glad they would be getting a break for this point. "Good, the set is too high-You have got to be kidding me!"

The reason why the libero from Shinzen said that was for a very simple reason. The seemingly impossible set from Shikamaru Nara wasn't impossible because Konoha had an ultimate weapon and a rather open secret. Naruto Uzumaki could fly.

The golden haired captain squinted his cerulean blue eyes at the set for a moment before he took an explosive three step approach, stepping left-right-left before jumping. Naruto's form was rather beautiful as he flew through the air and continued to soar upwards until the Ace easily had his upper torso above the net, if not more.

Naruto left out a roar as his arm whipped around with unimaginable speed, his core snapping into the ball to add even more power. "Rasengan!"

Shinzen's blockers didn't stand a chance as Naruto simply spiked from above the blockers, their block not even an issue for the monstrous outside hitter. The libero for Shinzen couldn't even react in time as the ball was hit almost straight down on the three meter line with such incredible force that it left only a gust of wind in its wake. The Shinzen defenders couldn't even hide their awe as they looked up to see the ball strike the tall tall ceiling. The blockers were in the same boat too as despite jumping much later than Naruto to try and time their block, they were the ones falling first. A quick glance at the Konoha team was all they needed to see the five knowing smirks. Their captain was a beast.

In fact, the referee blew the whistle before Naruto's feet had even struck the ground, signalling the end of the set and game. Brushing off the Naruto grinned as he reached under the net to shake the hand of the Shinzen captain who was trying to lift the spirits of his team. "Good game Ogano!"

"Hai hai Naruto-san, you destroyed us," Ogano admitted with a chuckle as he shook Naruto's hand. A quick glance toward the blackboard proved that Ogano was right, a score of 25-9 wasn't very close in all honesty. Nevertheless it was slightly to be expected as the Shinzen team had requested that Konoha play them seriously...that was a big mistake.

"Don't be silly, your combos were confusing us until Shikamaru figured out your pattern," Naruto said with a bright smile that slightly lessened the disappointment the Shinzen team was feeling, the captain's natural charisma raising even his opponent's spirits. "There's always room to get better by practising and that's why we're all here, ya'know?"

Ogano smiled at the optimistic thought before turning to his team. "One round of diving drills!"

"Hai!" The Shinzen team responded in unison with renewed vigor. With a strange sense of pride, the group of pink clothed players began their set of drills around the gym.

Turning away from the Shinzen players who had begun their punishment, Naruto glanced at his own team. The five of the regulars that came to the camp sat on the side of the gym, drinking water and recovering for a brief moment to prepare themselves for the back-to-back game they were about to play.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto turned to look at his calculating vice captain. "We play Karasuno now…" Sasuke commented, earning a nod from his whiskered friend.

"We're on court three now guys!" Naruto called over to the team and received a few nods as they all slowly stood up.

The two Aces walked side by side as the rest of their team moved behind them over to a court on the side. The rotation meant that they would play every team and the only team that Karasuno had yet to play was the black winged crows, one of the two reasons the Yamanashi team had asked to come to the camp. Konoha were surprised to see their opponents already warmed up and ready for them but the elementals were ready as well, readjusting the red sports bibs they were wearing over white shirts and black shorts.

Both teams quickly settled into their normal starting lineup. Konoha was serving first as they had more wins that Karasuno, giving the crows the advantage of getting the chance to score first. Naruto was in the front row along with Shino and Sasuke, forming perhaps the Konoha team's most dangerous offensive formation while in the back row was Shikamaru, Konohamaru and Neji/Lee.

Glancing over onto the other side of the net, Naruto noticed that the Karasuno receiving formation looked rather impressive. Rather than have a highly offensive right side hitter like Konoha and Shiratorizawa, Karasuno had a rather reliable third year defensive specialist take that role to add to the already formidable defense of Chidoriyama's Nishinoya.

Nonetheless, Naruto noticed something rather important was missing. "Where's the Little Giant and the King?"

The glasses wearing blonde on the other side of the net was rather tall and had a very stoic face that reminded Naruto a bit of Sasuke or Neji. His answer was cold and uncaring. "They're idiots so they're taking supplementary exams"

Naruto nodded empathically, as his own grades would be rather lacking were it not for the tutoring of the many academically gifted people on his team such as Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. Shrugging it off, the blonde haired ace's eyes grew rather cold and serious frighteningly quick, shocking the Karasuno blocker. "Very well, we'll enjoy playing against you too Mr. Clever Blocker."

The Karasuno team felt an invisible weight on their shoulders as they heard the next words from Konoha's captain. "We're ready when you are, Crows."

At the sound of the whistle, Shikamaru's jump float serve soared over the net and with that, the game had begun.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting kid, it's freaking me out now."

The comment snapped the orange haired boy out of his daydream of playing in nationals and beating a blocker more than a foot taller than him. Glancing over at Saeko, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just itching to get out there."

The young blonde haired woman laughed, a rather hearty laugh that seemed to shake her entire body and tested Hinata's willpower as he tried not to look down at the woman's bouncing chest. Somehow, Saeko didn't wake up the sleeping Kageyama who had passed out somewhere around Mount Adatara.

Glancing away from the road, Saeko made eye contact with the small middle blocker. "You really like volleyball that much…what made you start playing volleyball Hinata?"

Hinata barely had to think, his eyes sparkling. "Well when I was a kid, I saw the Spring Tournament on the TV."

"-and I saw the Little Giant!/and you saw the Little Giant." Hinata and Saeko said simultaneously.

Hinata's jaw dropped and he whipped over to look at his upperclassman's sister in surprise. "Wow Saeko, you know the Little Giant?"

Seeing Hinata's look of awe and confusion, Saeko let out another hearty laugh. "I went to school with him"

Saeko thought for a moment, sucking on her lollipop as she reminisced about her high school years. "He was quiet unlike you and didn't really stand out much" Her voice dropped a little, becoming a tad bit more serious. "But I once saw one of Karasuno's practice matches and…I don't know…something about him was just intense."

"You mean the way he played?" Hinata asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

Merging lanes with a slight turn of her wheel, Saeko shook her head. "No, he was getting switched out. It was just his eyes that glowed with pride and confidence," Her gaze was forward but didn't seem to be on the road, focusing on something else a little further. "He just had the absolute pride of being an ace. The confidence that made you believe that he would lead you to victory if you supported him."

"I almost fell in love with him!" She said excitedly, flashing Hinata a goofy grin.

Glancing down at the time on the dashboard, Saeko pushed down on the accelerator with a heavy foot, sending the white van rocketing even faster if that was possible. "Don't worry Kiddos, Tokyo is right around the corner!"

* * *

"They're monsters..."

Asahi let out the collective thought of the entire Karasuno team as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the corner of his t-shirt. The match hadn't lasted long as despite Karasuno's best efforts and to be honest, Konoha had not looked like they were trying very hard during the match. As much as the timid ace loathed to admit it, without the unpredictable nature of their first years, Karasuno had been outclassed.

"Yes they are. Hopefully we'll have a better attempt at them next time when Hinata and Kageyama arrive." Sugawara said with a sigh. The pressure of setting under the intense watch of the Konoha's deadly read blockers was tough and the mental toll it put on the silver haired setter was taxing.

Daichi clapped his hands together, gathering the attention of his team with pride and authority. "One round of diving drills!"

"Hai!" Was the collective response as the team began, grunting slightly as they slid across the ground.

Grabbing his water bottle from the team gear, Naruto sat down on the floor near the doorway between his vice-captain and setter. Sasuke had pulled out a pair of large black headphones and was scrolling through his music whereas Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked simply, his eyes still trained on the electronic device in his hand.

Naruto shrugged. "They're...I don't know, They're a solid team but they're missing something. Something that makes them special."

Besides the two, Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Despite his eyes being closed, his mind was racing a million miles an hour as he replayed the game they had just played in his head like a recording. Shikamaru recognized a few mistakes he had made during the game such as not closing the straight as tightly as he would have liked against the long-haired ace during the fifteenth point of the game but he also considered the match as a whole.

Naruto had not hit very much, allowing Konohamaru much of the offensive glory for the team throughout the match. On the other hand, the experienced read blocking of Shino, Neji and Sasuke had been enough to slow down and stop even Karasuno's powerful left sides. Not to mention, the wide arsenals of serves the Konoha team had at their disposal made it so that perfect passes were rather difficult, limiting the movement of the team's middles as well. All and all, Konoha had easily restricted the crows without even using their two powerful aces to the point where they weren't a threat as the score of 25-11 showed.

"It must be the setter and the orange kid." Naruto said with conviction, slamming his fist into his hand in realization.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I think his name is Hinata."

"Nope. Not calling him that. Too many weird thoughts." Naruto said with a violent shake of the head. He was not equating one of the shy managers of the Konoha team with the energetic MALE middle blocker of another team. No...just no.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other for a moment which made the blonde begin to laugh hysterically while his best friend just sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. Many would wonder how two rivals with opposite personalities would become best friends, especially when they had to compete to see who would become the leader of the same team. Well it was actually quite a funny story…

* * *

 _Konoha High School was known throughout Japan as a legendary school known for its ability to produce students that would often play volleyball on the highest levels. It was a school with a legacy of creating legends._

 _Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were the founders of the school after the two returned from their professional volleyball careers in Italy. Hashirama was a man of incredible physical strength and speed, as he had enough power to easily break through a three man block as if it wasn't even there. Madara Uchiha was known for his vast arsenal due to his ambidextrous playing style and incredible game sense that often allowed him to predict the movements of the other team before they could even perform them._

 _Tobirama Senju was a former professional libero that played for the Russian league around the same time as his brother's career and would later move onto become the head coach of the Konohagakure volleyball team. Tobirama was known for his incredible defensive ability due to his incredible speed that many claimed looked like he was flowing across the court like water._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi is a name famous throughout all of Japan due to his legendary accomplishments. A member of the first Konohagakure Volleyball Team, Hiruzen lead his teammates to Nationals as their ace Wing Spiker known for his incredible jumping ability and relatively short stature. After graduating, Hiruzen would go on to play for the Italian volleyball league as well as the Japanese National Team where he would eventually win a silver medal in the Olympics before he returned to Konoha to take over as head coach._

 _Hiruzen's students would eventually be just as famous as he was. The San or the three as they were known throughout Japan were three of the most talented teenagers in Japan. Just like Hashirama had been in the professional leagues, Jiraiya was known as the most physically strong high school volleyball and was often dominate in his position of Middle Blocker with his height. Orochimaru was a terrifying wing spiker due to his incredible intelligence that let him dissect the defense of the other team with ease and aim for weak spots. However due to their incredible abilities, these two boys often got injured which left them in the care of the third member of the San and their best friend, Tsunade Senju. The granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, Tsunade was a well trained doctor in training who could often get her friends back into the game before the other team could even attempt to make a break and would later become one of the world's leading experts on sports medicine._

 _Jiraiya's student Minato Namikaze would outshine many of these legends. A 180cm wing spiker famous for his unbeatable speed that could have made him a world class sprinter, Minato was known as the Yellow Flash as one second he was in front of you, the next he was already in the air spiking a quick set. Minato would later fall in love with his manager and long time friend Kushina Uzumaki and the two would later move to Italy for Minato's professional career._

 _Kakashi Hatake was_ _known throughout the country as one of the greatest high school volleyball players of the previous generation and the Ace of the Konohagakure Volleyball team that lead his team to a National Championship by beating Shiratorizawa in the finals. A prodigy in the sport, Kakashi had used his natural game sense combined with his physicality to dominate nationals with Maito_ _Gai, his best friend and Konoha's Libero. Whereas Kakashi was well known for his game sense and ability to adapt to different situations, Gai was known for his incredible fitness which he would later pass onto his protege._

 _Itachi Uchiha was a different kind of volleyball player. A natural prodigy that was practically born with the incredible game sense that his grandfather Madara had, Itachi quickly began to be noticed by scouts throughout the country from many schools like Shiratorizawa only for the young Uchiha to go to Konoha and revive the losing team at that time. It was only after a tragic incident in the Uchiha household that Itachi left for Russia, not to be heard from in Japan besides stories of the new team he was on known as Daybreak._

" _1st Years! When you enter the plaza, you will see clubs all around you. It is suggested you pick a club that you would like to join" The freshmen homeroom teacher announced loudly to the medium sized class, a smile on his scared face._

" _Hai Iruka-sensei!" Was the shout back from the dozens of excited students before they took off for the school yard, eager to find a place to explore their passion. Both sides of the plaza in front of Konoha High School were taken up by a couple dozen small tables with upper classmen sitting behind them, all hoping to get one of the new underclassmen to join their club._

 _A young boy stood in the center of this crowded courtyard with his back to the large fountain and a small frown on his face. He had spiky blonde hair that was surprisingly enough completely natural and gave him the look of a foreigner along with his bright blue eyes and birthmarks on each cheek, a trait he had received from his mixed heritage despite being a natural japanese citizen. He was decently tall as well for his age at around 174cm and was wearing the traditional Konoha uniform of a black jacket over a white shirt, green tie and black pants._

" _Did you hear about the Basketball club? We should totally sign up!"_

" _Don't be crazy! The Track club looks amazing!"_

" _But have you seen the pool? The Swimming Club looks awesome!"_

 _The boy heard all of this as his eyes continued to scan the crowd and ignore his peers until he finally decided to go up to his teacher with a question. "Iruka-sensei, have you seen the Volleyball club?"_

 _Iruka chuckled to himself. "Funny, you're the second person to notice they're not here. The Volleyball club didn't want to advertise but said that anyone who wanted to join could come to the gym."_

" _Arigato Iruka-sensei!" The blonde boy said before he took off at an incredible speed toward the gym that made the track, basketball and soccer team all look at him in shock and wonder if he would join their clubs._

 _Less than a minute later, the boy appeared in front of the gym barely breathing hard at all and cracked the door open a little to glance inside. He was instantly impressed with the size and condition of the gym and his eyes were instantly glued to the many retired jerseys on the wall._

 _#8 Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _#5 Jiraiya Gama_

 _#4 Minato Namikaze_

 _#3 Itachi Uchiha_

 _#11 Kakashi Hatake_

 _The blue eyed boy that reached for the sky knew that he wanted his name to be up there one day as well._

" _Nice serve!"_

 _His head snapped in the direction of the shout and he watched rather impressed as a black haired boy his age carefully served a ball into a gap in the defense of the opposing team. The ball looked like it was about to be an ace when suddenly a player in almost all green and with really bushy eyebrows received the ball flawlessly with a rolling dive._

" _Good serve Sasuke-kun! Your flames of youth burn brightly!" The second year libero yelled in excitement while the teen who just served nodded in response._

 _Finally deciding that he wanted in on the action, the blonde boy stepped into the gym and turned to the first person he saw, a tall teen with pale white eyes. "Is this the Volleyball club?"_

" _Depends. Who's asking?" The pale eyed teen asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _The name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next ace of this team! Believe it!" The golden haired teen shouted rather loudly as he pointed his thumb at his own chest in pride._

 _The black haired boy from earlier rolled his eyes from where he was leaning against the wall. "Don't be a dumbass! I'm going to be the next ace."_

 _Naruto glared before quickly walking over to the black eyed boy and looking him dead in the eyes. "Who do you think you are Teme!"_

" _I am Sasuke Uchiha and you heard me. I am going to be the ace of this team!" Sasuke responded just as loudly, not backing down from the challenge as a rivalry sparked between the two spikers. Literally, as lightning flew between the two wing spikers that looked like they were about to come to blows any moment._

" _I think this should be an interesting year…" Kakashi said with a slightly raised eyebrow and a small smirk under his facemask. Something told him in a few years, Konoha would be telling the stories of a couple young men who never stopped fighting for the impossible._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were broken from their thoughts by the opening of the gym doors and the entrance of two familiar faces that made Naruto instantly smile. A tall teen with black hair and a sharp face that reminded the Konoha captain of Sasuke and a short orange haired boy that had both energy and excitement openly displayed on his face. The two were breathing heavy, a little sweat on their brows but looked very ready to start playing and taking flight.

"They're here!"

 **Hey guys! Long time no see! Haven't seen you since last chapter! Oh wait…**

 **Anyway I hope you like my writing style and I can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


End file.
